fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Powerful
A Fanfic by Mallowmelt and Maddie Chapter 1 - Mallowmelt Binx Den and I raced to the leapmaster, just as we did every morning. This has bexome a bit of atradition. It started sometime durong my 1st level in Foxfire, and we've done it every morning since. Yes, it was kind of childish for two teecagers. but it's fun. "oxfire!" I shouted loudly, proud of myself for getting there first. As soon as I glittered onto the grounds, Den appeared beside me. "Which session do you have first?" I asked him, scaning the landscape for my friend, When he didn't answer, I turned around to see that he already left. Vanishers, I grumbled under my breath as I made my way to my locker. I passed Madison's locker on the way to my first session. She still wasn't there. Strange. Madison was always here early. Where could she be? ---- I plopped down at my usual lunch table, taking a bite of one of my crunchy violet leaves while I waited for Madison. Her empathy sessions usually ran late on Monday mornings, so I wasn't particularly worried. My best friend came storming into the cafetaria, stompingto our table. My eyebrows rose, but I said nothing. It was best to just let her talk. "I hate that girl," she growled, gripping her tray so hard I though it would crack. "She has no right to come to my house before school, just to insult me!" She cried. I sighed. I knew exactly Madison was talking about. Maggie Bind. The biggest bully ever. "She just kept on calling me names," she went on. "And she kept me there for so long that she made me late!" Madison wailed. "The only reason I don't have detention is because I hailed my mom and she convinced them not to!" So it all made sense now! That's why I didn;t see Madison this morning! I was about to comment on this when I felt my stomach lurch. I clutched it tight. "Madison," I managed. "I don't feel so good." Chapter 2 - Maddie Madison '' I looked at Binx in alarm “Why?! What’s wrong?” She didn’t answer just grumbled. I began to worry but quickly calmed down. “Ok! All we need to do is take you to the Healing Center! Right?” I might of just maybe, began to panic… again. “Ok,”replied Binx while clutching her stomach. We quickly raced over to the healing center. When we finally made it, it looked like Binx was going to throw up. But that wasn’t happening on my watch, I would also throw up if I had to see her throw up so this was also for my safety! “Ok your gonna be ok. Just deep calm breaths.” I looked at the time. Ughhhh. “Ok I have to go to class but remember deep calm breaths.” I walked out taking deep breaths trying to calm myself down. She’ll be alright. Right? Chapter 3 - Mallowmelt ''Binx I watched Madison walk out of the Healing Center, wishing she would stay with me. But, she had to get to class. So all I could do was sit on the nearest cot, waiting for Elwin to come out of his office. My stomach lurched again and I had to cover my mouth to stop from throwing up. I gagged a bit as I tastes a bit of throw up come up in the back of my mouth. That small noise caused Elwin to come out of his office. "Binx!" he cried when he saw me. "What are you doing here?" "Don't... feel... good..." I managed. He motioned for me to lie down on the cot while taking out his special glasses. I obeyed, and sat perfectly still while flashed different colored orbs around me. After what felt like an eternity, Elwin finally mumbled that it must've been something I ate, and that he'll hail my parents to come pick me up. I could only manage a small nod, and he disapeared into his office. I pulled out my imparter to hail Madison or Den, to tell them I was going home. I was surprised when Madison picked up. I thought she had gone to class. "My Elvin History Mentor forgot his textbook in the teachers lounge," she explained when she saw my confused expression. Then her eyes softened. "How're you feeling Binx? Any better?" I shook my head. "The same." Her face twisted in concern. "Is there anything I could do?" I shook my head again. "Elwin said it must've been something I ate, but he was very vague about it. He's calling my parents now to come pick me up. Can you tell Den for me at study hall?" She nodded. "Ofcourse I will!" "Thanks!" Then I heard a deeper voice and she said a quick goodbye, then hung up. That must've been her mentor. As soon as the screen on my imparter went dark, my dad walked into the healing center. "Dad!" I tried to call out. "Hey, sweetheart. How're you feeling?" "Not good" He ran a hand through his strawberry blond hair, clearly concerned. Thdone en Elwin came out of his office and started whispering to my dad. He paled alittle and then started to help me get out of the bed. No one said anything for a while until Dad finally leaped us home, looking worried. I started to go to my bedroom but changed my mind and headed to the bathroom. There was no way I could keep this stuff inside me anymore. After a couple of horrible minutes heaving over the toilet, I went to bed. Hopefully I'll feel better when I wake up. I don't know what time it was when I woke up, but I made a beeline for the bathroom. I hugged the toilet like a lifeline, barely feeling it when a firm hand rubbed my back, moving my hair out of my face. I looked up to see who it was. Den. I smiled. It was official. I had the best big brother ever. When I was done my very-ahem-unpleasant buissness, Den helped me up and brought me to my bed. Once I was lying down, he covered me with my fluffy blanket. Then he turned off the light and left the room. I couldn't help but smile as i heard him bound down the stairs telling my mom that I wasn't up for eating dinner and then demanding his plate. Despite feeling awful, I don't think I've slept better in a long time Chapter 4 - Maddie Madison Once I had gotten home I couldn't stop thinking about Binx. And lucky me my impacter had been taken away by my Elvin history mentor! And he forgot to give it back too me at the end of the day, which was weird because he usually was still in the classroom after school. Ugh! I started slamming pillows into my face right when i got home, which i always did when i was upset and the pillows weren't dirty. "Uhh... what are you doing?" Layla my little sister came in and sat on me. "OWWW LAYLA!I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS!" "Why not?" She said while clearly making it obvious she was not moving. "I can't stop thinking about Binx. She wasn't feeling good at school today..." "Well she"s probably fine, Madison. "WHAT IF SHE ISN'T! WHAT IF I NEVER SEE HER AGAIN? I'LL HAVE TO LIVE A LIFE ALONE FOREVER WITH MY ONLY FRIENDS BEING VEGETABLES!" Layla looked at me, told me "You're really dramatic you know that?" then sat up and left the room. UGH!That little..... UGH! Okay maybe i was being a little dramatic... definatley not vegetables maybe like... animals. Later when I got ready for bed i still couldn't stop thinking about Binx. I mean wouldn't you be worried if your best friend might get sick and something bad happen? Usually I slept peacefully but not tonight... not tonight. Category:Fanfiction